Marty Malone
Marty 'Monk' Malone was an Irish-Italian former enforcer for the Corleones. Later will became a tratior and joined the Cuneo family. Biography .]] Because of his heritage, he was unable to truly rise up in the family, yet he was still known as an affable and eager enforcer. His Irish father fell ill during the 1940s, leaving Monk trying to earn money to support him through the family. His father was cared for by Monk's older sister Frankie. Marty became firm friends with Aldo Trapani, assisting the latter in taking revenge on men who assaulted Bonasera's daughter, Maria. His immediate superior was Paulie Gatto, who was another one of his close friends. Monk and Trapani Shortly after the death of Luca Brasi in the winter of 1945, Monk was wounded in an assassination attempt on Don Corleone and was taken to the hospital in Little Italy. When he emerged, Marty went with Aldo to the party at Rosa's. It was around this time that he began a relationship with a woman called 'Crazy Jane', although he was also known to be sweet on Viani Barzini, who owned the Va Va Voom Room, one of Monk's favourite bars. As Trapani became more prominent in the family, Monk followed him and the two remained friends, despite Trapani's role in the death of Paulie Gatto. Malone, Trapani, and Peter Clemenza all took part in destroying one of Virgil Sollozzo's narcotics warehouse, further crippling the Tattaglia family. At the start of 1950 life took a tragic turn for Marty when his sister was murdered by Bruno Tattaglia, seeking revenge for the death of Sollozzo and the havoc wreaked on the family by Frankie's spouse, Trapani. Blaming Trapani and the family for this, Monk disappeared for a while, becoming somewhat of a loose cannon. Betrayal and death In middle 1950, he emerged again, informing Trapani of a rat in the Corleone family who was hiding in the Bowery Hotel, guarded by thugs belonging to the Barzini family. Malone assured him that the rat was to be eliminated. This contradicted what Trapani had been told by Michael Corleone, who, unknowingly to the two men, had discovered one of them was a traitor. Malone shot the 'rat' to death and swiftly disappeared when Corleone's bodyguard Jimmy DeNunzio appeared on the scene. It transpired that Malone was in fact the rat and that the dead man was an FBI Agent. Michael ordered Trapani to kill Malone, who he hunted down to the Va Va Voom Room in Little Italy. The two shared a final emotional exchange where Monk said he felt he should have been a made guy in the Corleone crime family and said it was unfair that they didn't make him just because he had a Irish father. Malone then fled into the bar, covered by twelve Cuneo thugs he had been working with. Trapani killed the thugs and executed his friend on the bar's stage. Personality and traits A garrulous and friendly individual, Malone was friends with many members of both his own family and the Cuneo family, who he later turned to for assistance after his betrayal. Despite his warmth, he had a protective streak that would turn to extreme violence if he felt his sister Frankie was threatened, and it was his anger of this that eventually led to his treachery and death. Marty is very strong, as he lifted a piano with his left arm while handcuffed to it. Trivia *The timeline of Monk's demise is somewhat inconsistent, as the year where he shoots the "rat" is 1950. Jimmy DeNunzio then immediately directs the player to the Va Va Voom Room to hunt him down. However, his official date of death is 1953. 1950 is the most likely year, as Monk was unlikely to go for three years as an informer undiscovered. Malone, Marty Malone, Marty Malone, Marty